Someone Left Behind
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Mary Darling searches for an absent child, comes to a startling realization, and is left to wonder and grieve…


Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to J.M. Barrie.

Author's Note: This story takes place the same night as the end of the '03 movie. Feedback is welcomed.

* * *

Someone Left Behind

Mary Darling smiled at all the dear faces crowded round the table, talking excitedly to one another. They were all enjoying tall glasses of milk and cookies. Crumbs and chocolate were smudged on nearly every face. A new joy filled her as she watched George and Aunt Millicent caught up in the children's enthusiasm. Never had she seen them so happy before, joking, laughing with the young ones, instead of keeping them an arm's length away. Something wonderful had come into the Darling house: now it was merrier, happier, and more joyful.

Sighing, Mary's eyes wandered over each bright, content face. A small frown lighted on her face. She quickly looked around the table again. Yes, there were only eight…

She quietly left the drawing room unnoticed and searched the rest of the first floor in vain. Anxiety – the kind every mother experiences over a lost child, no matter how young or old – mounting up, Mary went upstairs and peeked into the nursery. A breath of relief escaped her, but concern lingered in her eyes. She silently watched her oldest son for several moments and then soundlessly entered the room.

John stood before the open window, leaning his arm and head against one of the frames. Absently he softly patted Nana's head, who sat next to him. He showed no sign of surprise when Mary gently laid a hand on his shoulder. The boy simply turned and faced her. She was dismayed and puzzled at the expression of great sadness on his face, and she thought she detected tears welling in his eyes.

"What is it, dear?" she asked softly, seating herself down in the nearby chair.

"I miss Neverland," he said quietly, returning his gaze to the distant stars.

Mary followed his gaze, puzzled.

"I did not get to say goodbye," he went on. "There was no time. Everything happened so quickly." John wiped away a tear that sneaked down his cheek.

Mary watched her son. She realized he must have been unable to say goodbye to a friend, whom he would never see again. Her heart went out to him; yet she remained confused. She knew her son did not often cry, and she wondered who this friend was that caused him such sadness.

"Who is he?" she asked.

John met her gaze once more and paused for a long moment, deciding whether to answer. Sensing his hesitation, Mary gently took his hands in hers.

"John?"

He sighed. "_She_. Her name is Tiger Lily." His gaze dropped to the carpet, his cheeks flushing.

Mary's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting John to confess he was missing a girl. As she searched his face, she became aware of a change in him. She had noticed it in Wendy earlier, yet had been unable at the time to put a name to what she saw, nor ask her daughter about it. Now, as she recognized it in John's face also, she suddenly knew what it was. Many years it had been since she saw the particular glowing of cheeks and fiery eyes and amazement. Yes, Mary was certain, though no less astounded: John had received his first kiss.

She settled back in the chair, thoughts and questions racing through her mind as she let it all sink in. John and Wendy had had their first kiss…and still so young! She needed to question them thoroughly about what had happened. Oh, she had not expected to have to deal with this so soon with her children!

She came out of her racing thoughts when John sniffed softly, and Mary lifted her eyes to discover him gazing out the window. They could wait; all her anxieties, wonderings, questions, all that could wait. Now was not the time to question her son. He needed comforting and love right now. And she knew she should not worry so much, for she herself had had a childhood sweetheart. No doubt John would forget as he became older and memories slipped away about this girl.

Now more inwardly assured and calmed, she said quietly, "I'm sorry, John," not quite sure what else to say.

Those simple words were enough, though, for the boy turned to her and fell into her welcoming arms. And Mary cried with him, for the friend he had left behind.

THE END


End file.
